Red Ribbon
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: The first thing everyone else noticed were the small cuts all over the body, but the fatal wound was a gunshot to the back of the head. The first thing Grace vanPelt noticed was the girl’s ribbon.
1. Chapter 1

The CBI had been called to a crime scene in the woods behind a playground. The rest of the team had already gone, but Rigsby and vanPelt had to finish up some paperwork so they went to the scene later.

They were walking to the scene, laughing and talking like always.

"You did too!!!" van Pelt teased him.

"For the last time, I didn't take Jane's watch!!!" Rigsby said laughingly. He couldn't help but stare at vanPelt. It was November, so it was cold and her cheeks were flushed and her red hair landed in beautiful curls on her white jacket. He loved it when she wore bright clothes.

"Yes you did!"

As they approached the scene they tried to look solemn so that they wouldn't get in trouble, but it was so hard.

They walked up to the body and vanPelt turned pale.

"Grace? Are you okay?" Rigsby asked worried.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." But as she looked at the

The first thing everyone else saw was the small cuts all over the body, but the fatal wound was a gunshot to the back of the head. The first thing vanPelt noticed was the girl's ribbon.

Everything started to spin. Everything was the same, the teenager was in a cheer practice outfit, she was around sixteen, the ribbon wasn't hers, it was red with white polka dots while the girl's outfit was navy blue shorts, a white tank with the letters GHS printed on the front in dark green, white cheer shoes, and dark green ankle socks, she was cut up only to be killed by a gunshot.

"Where was she taken?" vanPelt asked, her voice wavering.

"Um," Lisbon said flipping through her folder. "Her name is Ashlyn Grey. Age 16. Taken from her best friend's home where they were practicing routines for-"

"Homecoming." vanPelt said with a dazed look on her face.

"Yea." Lisbon didn't think too much of it, figuring that since vanPelt had been a cheerleader she knew what they would want to practice extra for.

"Ok," Cho said stepping into the wooded area and approaching the group. "The kids who found the body said that they saw a man mid-twenties to late- forties leave the area about a half hour before they found her. They said brown hair, dark eyes, NYY hat, blue jeans , and an old letter jacket."

Everyone noticed that Jane hadn't said anything for a while.

"Jane, what are you thinking?" Lisbon asked the consultant who had been wandering around for the past few minutes.

"It's a dump site. It looks like he might have threatened someone close to her, thus the knife marks, the gunshot suggests he thinks cheerleaders are the scum of the earth, might have been a geek…." He kept talking about his multiple theories.

VanPelt couldn't take it any longer; she could feel the tears running down her face.

"I.. uh… I have to go." Then she took off running out of the woods.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Lisbon asked looking straight at Rigsby.

"No, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Rigsby said as he sprinted after vanPelt.

He ran out of the woods and say children playing, parents watching, completely unaware to what was less than 100 feet away. The only face he didn't see was the one he was looking for.

"GRACE! GRACE! Where are you?" He yelled. He noticed a trail off to edge of the parks and could have sworn he heard sobbing so he ran, tripping over rocks, tumbling over roots.

When he got there She was on a bench her face covered in tears. He sat down and put his arms around her. She threw her arms around him, burying herself in the safety of his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She started muttering something. He reluctantly pulled away.

He cupped her face in his hands, looked into her eyes and said, "Grace, please I need to know. Not for Lisbon, not for the unit, not for agent Rogsby, Just for plain old Wayne Rigsby."

She took a deep breath, "He's back."

"Who?"

"The man who murdered my best friend. The man who said he'd see me again." She started to look away into the woods.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise." He said.

"I know you won't. I love you, Wayne."

"I love you too, Grace."

They were once again wrapped in each other's arms. This time it was a passionate kiss.

Grace vanPelt truly felt safe for the first time since Kaitlyn died.

But, what she didn't know was that a man was watching her. A man who was going to follow through on what he told 11 sixteen year old girls as long as twenty years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Lisbon approached her office with Agent Cho and Jane behind her. Rigsby had called and said to meet them back at the office. He didn't tell her the details but he said that it was going to bring up some painful memories for vanPelt.

As they approached her office she stopped.

"Cho, go on in. Don't say anything just ask her if she feels up to talking." Lisbon said.

"Okay boss." Cho said and walked into her office. Lisbon could see him go in and ask vanPelt and she just nodded.

"Now Jane," she said swiveling around with a stern voice, "this is not a time for your mind games. If you can't behave I will make you leave. Don't push it. I'm serious; if you want to come you're not allowed to say anything."

"Ok Lisbon." Jane said, looking slightly annoyed, but Lisbon could care less. She always felt protective over van Pelt. Like a big sister.

They went in the office and Lisbon noticed that one of van Pelt's hands was wrapped in Rigsby's, but judging by the way she was absentmindedly fingering her necklace she decided not to say anything.

"Our parents bought these for us the first time we made the cheer squad in peewee cheer. We were 5, our names inscribed. Even back then we were attached at the hip. It was never just Grace or just Kaitlyn; it was always Grace and Kaitlyn. We were the girls everyone wanted to be, A's without trying, co-captains of the cheer squad, dating quarterbacks. My dad used to call us the Dynamic Duo. We knew we'd be best friend from the time we meet in preschool. Over the years it was always the same. My hazel eyes and red hair, her bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair we were just those people who were meant to be best friends." She stopped and let out a deep sigh. She looked at Rigsby he nodded tightening his protective grip. She continued.

"It was twelve years ago. We were 16. It was the night before homecoming so she slept over so that we could practice our routine. We were home alone because my little sister had a soccer game and my dad had missed a lot because of football so they both went. We were up in my room. The music was on so loud that we never heard him come in. Kaitlyn went down to get some more pizza and I heard her scream. I ran down the stairs. A man had a knife to her throat. He was wearing a hulk mask. He said that if he didn't do what I said he'd kill her. He tied her to a chair and every time I refused he'd cut her. He ending up raping me, beating me, and he did this."

She stood up slowly lifted the back of her shirt and they saw the scar. The number 11 was burned on her back.

She was still standing when she started talking again.

"He said he would let her go after I did everything. But then something hit me on the head and I woke up with the chair empty. I called the police and the next day she was found dead."

She started crying and screaming hysterically, "I don't know what I did wrong I did everything he said. I'm sorry Kaitlyn." She collapsed to the ground. Rigsby who had been rubbing her back, knelt down beside her.

"Grace," he started to whisper in her ear, "It's not your fault. Hey, hey look at me. I'm gonna catch this son of a bitch who caused you so much pain."

Cho's phone started to ring. "Okay. Okay."

"We're being faxed case files," he said in low voice.

"Okay, I don't want van Pelt looking at these so lets take Jane and go." Lisbon said,

"Jane, let's go." Lisbon faced the consultant.

"But-" Jane said, starting to protest.

"Now Jane."

They left the room.

Van Pelt and Rigsby were still in a heap on the floor.


	3. Cancelling Story

I will not be continuing this story. Sorry if anyone was following it, but I guess you'll just have to come up with your own ending. Love ya!!! Don't shoot the messenger!!!


End file.
